


Pollen

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex makes his feelings clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollen

Rex wrinkled his nose and sneezed three times. He hated the flowers his pet's new boy had brought her, they made him feel all icky. Sneezing again, he flew up to the rafters and settled there, sulking.

When Connor got home the flowers had gone and Abby was perched on a ladder trying to coax Rex back down.

"Want a hand?"

Connor took her place on the ladder and Rex glided into his arms, snuggling and purring. When he got down, Abby petted Rex gently.

"Thank you. What would I do without you?" Abby kissed his cheek and he blushed.


End file.
